Lost In A love Triangle
by angeL-hart2
Summary: Rinoa fell in love with Seifer since the 1st time she lays eyes on him. But didn't think he'll love her back. Now Squall came to her life.But Seifer came back and confesses. Which one will she choose?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1: A Whole New Place  
  
RINOA  
  
Balamb Garden... I checked my admission paper one more time to make sure I'm on the right place. Yup! I'm here. My heart began to beat faster than it used to.. Here I am in a new place with new people and new rules to deal with. I wasn't completely sure if I'm gonna like it here. In fact, I don't really know what I really want. Still, in my old school, I feel like an alien because I don't really have a lot of friends and I was totally uncool. I'm always proper, always following the rules, always studying and whenever I do something right other people will just stare at me and think of me as a weirdo. I'm just one of the school geeks who sit on the lamest table on the cafeteria and sometimes being picked on or laughed at by the popular people in the campus. I don't know what's the matter with me; my mother always used to say that I'm pretty but I guess being proper makes a person ugly and an outcast. And now, here in my new school, I don't think things will be any different.  
  
I took my first step on my new school which is gonna be my home for the next four years. I swallowed hard just thinking of the scary thought. I imagined myself walking around the corridors of Balamb Garden and people staring at me like I came from another planet. Dull... So dull...  
  
I finally made it to the place that I assumed to be the main hall of the Garden. I looked around and admired to see how big it is. I saw a lot of students passing by and some of them glancing at me secretly like asking themselves, 'who is that girl?' I don't mind them, I'm kinda used to it. I walked a few steps when I realized I don't really know where to go! I was so busy admiring the place that I totally forgot what I'm really here for. But there's no reception to ask. And the other students don't seem to notice I'm lost.  
  
It's not really in my nature to approach complete strangers and ask them something. But I have no choice. I saw this guy walking like a happy-go- lucky fellow who doesn't seem to have any problem with the world. He's whistling an unknown tune and is holding a sandwich in his hand. At first, I hesitated seeing the big tattoo on his face, but then, oh well. I'm just gonna ask him a question. No big deal.  
  
"Uhmmm. Excuse me, do you know where I can find the headmaster?"  
  
He turned to my direction. Then looked around. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Uh. yeah.. ", I said trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Oh.. sorry bout that.. just take that elevator over there then go to the third floor. That's his office."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Then he continued walking away.  
  
I saw the elevator he's talking about just above the stairs in front of me. I waited the elevator to arrive. Once I heard the elevator chimed, the door opened and a group of girls walked out giggling and chatting. I can tell that they're talking about, no other topic, but BOYS!! I stepped in the elevator then pressed the 3rd floor button. As the elevator goes up, it gave me a better view on the entire campus using the glass window. I saw a lot of students walking by groups, or even by twos. Only a few people walk alone. Then I begin to wonder. Will I ever have friends here? Sigh..  
  
The opening of the elevator door distract my thoughts, I'm here already. I expected to see a busy man sitting on his chair with lots of papers on his hand while talking on the phone and his other hand signaling, telling me to wait. Instead, I found an empty room with only walls on it. Nothing. Where is the headmaster? Is that guy trying to fool me?? I looked around and still find nothing there. I was ready to give and was about to head back down when I heard something then turned around. Some kind of mini elevator was descending from above and someone was riding it down. A guy of about my age with short blond hair came down with the elevator. He's not wearing a uniform just like everybody else. Instead, he's wearing a white coat with a really cool get-up. He walks in my direction and flashed a slight smile then walks pass me towards the elevator. I could smell his manly scent even from across the room. I was stunned for a moment and wasn't able to move. I find him attractive and seemed like the first person to smile at me and be nice ever since I got here. Five seconds later, I found myself wondering what's his name, if he has a girlfriend, what's his room number, what's his perfume, etc. He is so hot! I smiled for what seems like the first time in days. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all. As long as he's here..  
  
I looked up to where the mini elevator could possibly take me. Could it be the headmaster's office? I should have asked that guy. But will he ever pay attention to a lowly girl like me? Do I really have to answer that?... But, you know what, he ACTUALLY smiled at me. Or was it just my wishful thinking??  
  
Anyway, just standing here in an empty room and wondering about that guy I just saw won't bring me anywhere. It won't even bring him back here. So I stepped in the mini elevator and prayed that it's the right room. I'm really, really exhausted carrying this heavy baggage everywhere. I can't wait to lie in my new bed and have a short nap. I'm finally in a room where a man with glasses sits on his chair behind his desk. His nameplate tells me his name is 'Headmaster Cid'.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" He asked me in a kind manner.  
  
"Yes, please, I'm Rinoa Heartilly and...."  
  
"Oh good, finally you have arrived. You're father has been calling me for three times already asking if you're here."  
  
Like he really cares..  
  
"Anyway. Ms. Heartilly, here's the stuff you're gonna be needing for your stay here. This is your class schedule, the school handbook so you could familiarize yourself with our surroundings. Over here is you're your dorm key. You're gonna be staying at room 407. Please be informed that we are implementing strict dorm rules. No room hopping, no bringing of weapons in the dorm room, and they should always be kept clean at all times. Well, the rest is in the handbook ", he finished.  
  
I just nodded my head with his long speech. I'm really not in the mood for an orientation. He was about to give another speech when my mouth opened giving a big yawn by itself. I didn't mean to be rude but it came out that way.. I'm really tired and needs to rest. Good thing he understands.  
  
"Well, I guess you're tired from your travels, Ms. Heartilly. You need rest."  
  
He punched a button lying on his desk and said, "Jack, can you come over here on my office. I need you. Thanks."  
  
A minute later, a guy properly dressed in a different uniform popped out from the elevator and asked why he's needed.  
  
"Please accompany Ms. Heartilly to her room and help her carry her bags. Her room is located at room 407."  
  
"Right on!"  
  
Jack gentlemanly carried my stuff and the two of us rode the elevator to the 1st floor. Jack is really friendly. He couldn't take the silence that's why he started asking questions.  
  
"So what's you first name, Ms. Heartilly?"  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm Rinoa."  
  
"So, a transfer, huh? What's your previous school?"  
  
"Galbadia Exclusive School in Deiling City." I replied  
  
"Oh, nice school. That's a private school right? So what brings you here all of a sudden?"  
  
Good question.  
  
"Well, my father has to take care of some business here so he said it will be easier if I transfer here as well. And he added that I could learn to defend myself here. A real lame excuse if you ask me."  
  
"Sounds like you hate your father."  
  
"Uhmm.. Well. he's a total jerk. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"I see, if you say so."  
  
"So, why are you wearing a different uniform from the others? Are you from here?" It's my turn to ask a question.  
  
"Of course I'm from here. You see, this is my SeeD uniform. A SeeD is a higher rank of students here. That's why were given specials uniform to be recognized."  
  
My mind suddenly recalled the guy I just saw back in the office. I wonder if he's some kind of SeeD or something. The way he walks and the way he acts, is like he's one of the superior people of the school. I was about to ask Jack about that blond guy when I hesitated. I can't just let somebody know the infatuation I'm feeling for this guy. I'm used of hiding it inside.  
  
Meanwhile, we finally arrived at my room. He opened the door for me and put my stuff inside. He gave me a quick tour of my room.  
  
".. And finally, here's your phone. The number is 8475808. In case you forgot, just check this phone book over here. Other important phone numbers are listed here as well."  
  
"Okay." I replied sleepily. Seeing the soft comfy bed makes me just wanna lie there and take a short nap.  
  
"So, I have to go now. If there's something you need I'm just a phone call away. My phone number's listed on your phonebook. Bye."  
  
He closed the door behind him. Finally.. Without taking off my shoes, I lie in my bed then drifted fast asleep without having to worry what life would be like here in Balamb Garden.....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Well?? Please review!!! There's nothing much that happened in the 1st chapter but I guarantee you that you'll enjoy this fic. Sorry, Squall's not yet in the picture but he'll be appearing soon. So keep those reviews comin' and I'll update this fic ASAP. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The First Time

Chapter 2: MEETING THE FIRST TIME  
  
RINOA  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!!! My alarm clock alarmed noisily making sure I was up. It read 6:00. My 1st class on my new school starts at 7. I have exactly one hour to prepare.  
  
50 minutes later. I'm ready. I picked up my class schedule on the desk, and grabbed the keys as well. I looked at my room one last time before going out. Questions of anxiety fill my mind. 'What if my new classmates doesn't like me?' 'What if I can't catch up with their lessons and be completely humiliated by the professors?' 'What if other students picked on me?' I always wonder what people think. I'm really not confident.  
  
My class is on the 2nd floor. I made my way to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. While waiting, a couple both wearing yellow stood beside me. The guy whispered something to the lady's ear and then she blushed. I figured it must be one of those mushy words a guy tells a girl to make her fall. Then the guy gave her a quick peck in the cheek before disappearing in the halls. I stood there watching every single move they make and looking like a jealous fool. (Actually, I REALLY am a little bit jealous.. I've been loveless all my life and don't know what it feels like to have a boyfriend.) The girl seems to have noticed it.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said still blushing.  
  
"No, it's okay.. You two make a lovely couple.."  
  
"Really??!! Thanks!!! By the way, I'm Selphie.. You look like you're new here. What's your name?" She asked in a friendly manner.  
  
"I'm Rinoa Heartilly. This is just my first day of class here in Balamb."  
  
The elevator finally arrived. We both stepped forward.  
  
"I see, so where's your first class?"  
  
I got my class schedule in my breast pocket. "History at Room 206."  
  
"Really??!!" She shrieked excitedly. "That's my first class, too!! C'mon, let's go together!!"  
  
After saying those words, I felt relief. Now, I have a friend. atleast. Selphie talked about a lot of things. She's really a very hyper girl and fun to be with. We sat together in class and still kept on chatting. Minutes later, a middle-aged man with glasses carrying a huge map and some books entered the room. Suddenly, all the students went back to their proper seats. The teacher greeted us, and the students, greeted back.. "Good morning, Mr. Maki." The teacher looked strict and serious. After he let us sit down, he began teaching right away. I pulled out my notebook and began taking down notes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Selphie asked confusingly.  
  
"Taking down notes."  
  
"You know, that won't be necessary. History is just one lame subject here in Balamb. Our specialty is fighting so academic subjects aren't really important here. If you're good in fighting, then you're like a varsity here." Selphie explained Ms.-Know-it-All-ly.  
  
"But I'm not good in fighting.." I reasoned. Besides I'm already used to this kind of life.  
  
After 20 minutes of boring lecture, yawning students, and writing notes, a guy with a really long messy hair, ragged outfit, and a cigarette in his hand entered the room rudely.  
  
What an obnoxious guy! I thought. He went to his desk and sat down like there's nobody else in the room. His hair covered almost his entire face. He's not really that bad-looking but with the attitude he's showing something tells me I'm not really gonna like this guy. with his I-don't- care attitude, bad grooming, and even bad-breath. definitely not my type.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart, didn't you know that smoking is not allowed in the campus?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I'm just taking it step by step. Chapter 3 is already done but I have to wait for a while before I post it. If you want it already, just GIVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! Hehehe.. Please tell me what you think of it so far.. The more reviews, the faster the update.. so what are you waiting for??!! Stay tuned!!!! 


End file.
